Needs
by violetnudewoman
Summary: They were Shinigamis, they were Hollows... But they were humans at that time. Lola does not remember very well how that whole sexual madness began. What year, what day, what time. Everything was very natural. From the first time they met. Everything between them was natural. (Shinji H. x OC)


_I don't own Bleach. And I never wanted, really._

**Needs**

violetnudewoman

...

Lola was needy.

A Vizard like her had needs too, anyway. She never ceased to be a woman, a Shinigami/Hollow on a Gigai with sumptuous curves and effervescent desires. She could not deny the fun that was to live in the Living World. The decrease of Aizen Sousuke brought new life to her. She was at peace. Everything was at peace. Still attending school and moved in with Orihime, who welcomed her as an older sister, considering the friendship built before and during the Winter War.

She walked gorgeous, light and wild through the streets of Karakura, reveling in the intense heat and nude legs. The lips always red, her hair always loose, the laughter always easy. Still leaving open the school's shirt uniform to the extent of her hidden modest breasts in a black bra (she said she liked to study). Continued smoking cheap cigarettes on the school terrace. Continued investing in a more intimate thing with Chad (the "big boy", as she liked to call it, was beginning to being so annoying with his resistence…).

And still missing him.

That asshole, that blond, skinny devil, fucking moron, who returned to the place he thought he would never return.

* * *

Lola left the bedroom window open. She left the communication device that Kisuke made for her, waiting for some damn call from him, some sign or something... Anything. Tch. He must be very busy there, wooing the most beautiful Shinigamis of Seireitei, saying his rod "you're my first love!" for all those who saw. Idiot.

He spoke this to every woman.

But one day he told her the same sentence. And in her case, the sentence was true, from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

She wore a shirt of him that night. Hot as hell.

The shirt was open; underneath, the black lingerie (her favorite color). Lying on the futon, hands behind her head serving as support for her thoughts. It gave her a really extreme fatigue. Boredom was tiring. She enjoyed her life as a Vizard. She fought like hell, went out with injuries on her dark skin, and she was with him. That kind of clandestinity was like a Hollywood film script. Jazz as the soundtrack. Lola hated. He loved.

Between lost thoughts about American movies and cheap romanticism, she felt something. A powerful Reiatsu. Intense but delicious feeling.

Had no doubt. It was that asshole.

* * *

It was a hot night of waning moon. Remembered that fateful night in Seireitei; the beginning of all hell, and the whole heaven.

He came through the window, with that sloppy way, funny, fleeting. The exotic hair, with that asymmetrical fringe that made the woman smile inside. Still the same idiot ever.

They had nothing to say. The smirk was clearly showing her what he wanted.

* * *

Shinji was needy too.

He and Lola were made for each other. At a glance, on warm nights like that, they were able to understand each other, to communicate… They liked to communicate with the touch... With the body.

With hot kisses as that night, Shinji and Lola finally killed that lack from each other, that nostalgia. She never denied the horny that she felt for the skinny blonde. She could not resist the force of long and strong arms around her body, holding her, squeezing her, dominating her. She liked that. Both liked.

Shinji's lips came down through the skin of her neck, tasting the thin layer of sweat that was forming there. The heat did not help her to maintain control. The little cold sensation from the piercing in his tongue seemed so insignificant, but so teasing at the same time... The small metal ring slid down her neck and, oh damn, exactly on the pulsing vein that appeared on her delicious skin. A sigh was enough to solve that little problem about their needs.

* * *

Lola had to be controlled, so Orihime wouldn't hear her moans and woke up. She needed to control the strength in your hands to not pluck his blond hair, standing in the midst of their bare legs, savoring her intimacy, sipping her purest and delicious essence. She was fucking wet.

Shinji's tongue was so audacious as he is. There was a perfect synchrony between his mouth and his skilled fingers. The brunette really think she was going crazy there. He liked to going down on girls. He liked to look at the cute faces contorting with horny because of the delicious feeling his tongue and his piercing afforded. Lucky was one that had a chance of ending up in a futon with him. Lola was a lucky woman.

* * *

The damn metal ring touched Lola's clit. She bit her lower lip to not end up screaming. She wanted to scream, was part of the wild sex they loved to do. She was content with a small pillow and bit down hard on the fabric. Shinji smiled as he inserted two fingers in her pussy.

"Oh fuck… Shinji… Please…"

"Please what, darlin'?"

"You know what, you moron…!" Fuck finger, tongue on her clit, that cruel sequence… She couldn't resist. "Oh yeah, like that… Like tha… Ah! Shit!"

"Ya know the magic words, sweetheart… So please, tell me… C'mon darlin', let me hear ya sayin' what ya want now…"

Damn. Oh damn...!

"S-Shinji... Oh God..."

"What, sweet Lola? Not want me to stop, hmmm?"

"Shut the fuck up and contin... Ah!"

"Say it, love, say it! Wanna hear it and do it now…"

He always wins.

"_Oh fuck me_! _NOW_!"

Never needed to maintain a dialogue in these hours. But he like to hear her exciting voice. Fetishes.

* * *

They were Shinigamis, they were Hollows... But they were human at that time. Lola does not remember very well how that whole sexual madness began. What year, what day, what time. Everything was very natural. From the first time they met. Everything between them was natural. Noses brushing against their bare skins (Shinji loved the scent of cherry blossom emanating from her when they had sex), wet kisses on the curves of their body, fingers tangling in their tangled hairs by madness and mutual desire.

Lola rode on his lap, threw her head back and gave herself to pleasure. Shinji gathered all his strength to hold the thin waist, guiding the woman's body. Her breasts bounced in an impressive hypnosis. _Squeeze them, suck them, lick those pink nipples_, he heard his Hollow saying in the middle of that sensual dance. Of course he obeyed the order.

The sweat served as garnish to her delicious body. The pace increased, it was so mind-blowing that she thought she would go mad. Profanities, whispers and vows being desecrated by Lola and Shinji at that ecstasy. Wild sex with flavor of _lovemaking_. It was interesting: doggy style with some romanticism.

Well… The warm night helped. She even forgot the bad memories of the Seireitei. There was no place for it in their lives. They were cured of it.

They were further addicted to each other.

They deserve the bodies and souls of each other.

…

_First, forgive me for my english. It's not my first language. _And I'm really, really, really sorry for possible spelling errors. I would love for you all, readers, advise me to fix these errors by your reviews.__

_Secondly, Lola will do many things with our favorite Vizard. _She came in a moment of boredom, and during my depression. I needed to write back, distracting my head... And I put together two things I love: texts and anime. Bleach, to be more specific. And I completely fell in love with the Vizards since the first time I saw them, especially by Shinji (he's wonderful!). Lola is my original character and in some another oneshot, I think about to describe her to you.__

_And thirdly... Reviews!_


End file.
